<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suppose by queen_scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831300">Suppose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles'>queen_scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all the Watcher's dreams are bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Watcher/Kana Rua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suppose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Hiravias who spilled the beans. Which, really, she should have seen coming.</p><p>She’d always figured it would be him(on purpose) or Edér(by accident), so part of her wondered why it was even a <em>shock </em>when it happened. And it happened, of course, in typical Hiravias fashion–blunt and indelicate.</p><p>Kana had just finished thanking her(again) for her help with locating the Tanvii ora Toha, and her encouragement in the aftermath. He refused to let her downplay her kindness. “It was not an easy request to grant, and involved great risk. Truly, it takes a special person to do so with such alacrity, even for a friend. I marvel that you considered me worth the effort.”</p><p>“‘Course she did,” Hiravias interjected, popping a walnut in his mouth and chewing noisily as he continued, “she <em>likes </em>you.”</p><p>All the air left Emiri’s lungs(she did appreciate the daggers both Aloth and Edér were glaring at Hiravias, even if he seemed unfazed) and her face heated in the heavy silence that followed.</p><p>Kana cocked his head, brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of Wael,” Hiravias huffed. “Our Watcher is smitten. <em>Twitter-pated</em>.” He batted the lashes of his good eye in an exaggerated fashion. “Head over heels. In love. With you, and I, at least, am tired of you being the only one of us dumb enough to miss that fact. Hound’s fuckin’ teeth, <em>Edér</em> figured it out!”</p><p>She bolted. It seemed the only route of escape, of not having to deal with the stunned expression on Kana’s face. She wasn’t sure how far she ran into the woods surrounding their campsite. Enough to be alone as she plunked down on a fallen tree and buried her head in her hands. Stupid, stupid, <em>stupid</em>. She should’ve hidden it better(could she have hidden it better?). Now things would be awkward, even just their friendship would take ages to rebuild–if they could at all. It was hard to come back from something like this–</p><p>“Emiri?”</p><p><em>Oh, Berath, if I could melt into the ground that would be great</em>. She tensed and hunched further over but otherwise didn’t react to Kana’s arrival.</p><p>He chuckled softly and sat next to her on the log. “If you wish me to leave, simply say the word.”</p><p>She almost did. <em>No. Stay. </em>“How’d you find me so fast?”</p><p>“You left a fairly obvious trail,” he said, gently untangling a twig from the hair around her halo. “And you glow more brightly with… strong emotion.”</p><p>“Oh.” <em>Right.</em></p><p>They sat in silence for several long moments before Kana spoke again. “Why did you never say anything?”</p><p>This being Kana, there was no censure, only curiosity, behind the question. Emiri still fumbled with a response. </p><p>“I… I was scared,” she finally mumbled, hands tangling in her lap and unable to meet his eye. “I didn’t want to risk our friendship, b’cause that’s special to me aside from… anything else, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable if… if you don’t feel the same.”</p><p>There was a heavy pause as Kana took a breath, let it out. “…And if I do?”</p><p>Her gaze stayed firmly on her lap, hands curling and uncurling, heart pounding as she admitted, “I never… let myself think about that.” <em>Hurts too much; dwelling on what you don’t have….</em></p><p>His hand slipped into her field of vision, fingers intertwining with her own.  “Perhaps you should start.”</p><p>Her head shot up, eyes wide, and her heart skipped a beat. “Kana, I…”</p><p>With his other hand he reached over to brush her hair out of her face, dislodging a couple more small twigs as he did.</p><p>“Don’t play with me,” she whispered, voice shaking, as his hand came to rest on her cheek. “Not about this.”</p><p>Kana shook his head. “Your heart is a precious thing, Emiri,” he said gently, “and it would take a bigger fool than I to treat it otherwise.”</p><p>His thumb rubbed a gentle arc against her skin and all the <em><b>gods</b></em> save her, she could barely <em>breathe</em>. Kana’s fingers pressed the back of her neck in a subtle encouragement that was wholly unnecessary. Emiri was already leaning forward to meet the intended kiss.</p><p>It was everything she’d dreamed it would be and more. He was tender and engaged; clearly alright with this development but willing to let her set the pace. Emiri leaned into the kiss more, wordlessly conveying her enthusiasm, and tightened her grip on his hand.</p><p>Kana chuckled and squeezed back, briefly deepening the kiss before breaking it off. “Hiravias was right,” he said softly, breath warm against her cheek. “I’ve been very stupid.”</p><p>Emiri’s laugh was breathless, giddy. “Lucky for you, I’m a very forgiving person.”</p><p>He laughed and kissed her again. “Lucky for me, indeed.”</p><p>—</p><p>Emiri woke with a start, and was trying to reorient herself when the<em> Mercy</em> jolted on rough seas half a heartbeat later. Whatever caused the drop, it was enough to toss her from her bed, and she yelped as her funny bone and the still-tender stump from her halo smacked the cabin floor.</p><p><em>Ow….</em> She sat up, blinking back tears at both the physical pain and losing her dream. <em>It was such a good one, too, </em>she thought remorsefully, sweeping hair out of her eyes and briefly touching her lips. </p><p>“Oi! You alright in there, Cap?” Serafen’s voice filtered through the door.  “Couldn’t avoid that last wave trough, and the stern got th’ worst of it.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she called back to assure him, voice wobbling as she tried to calm her racing yet melancholy heart. </p><p>“Good to ‘ear, Cap. I’m sure it won’t t happen again,” Serafen returned after a pause.</p><p>As she picked herself up and crawled back in bed, Emiri wondered if he could sense just how badly she’d been lying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>